Fooly Cooly: Haruko's Revenge
by Otaku-Tooba
Summary: It has been 24 years since Haruko left. Naota has grown up and has even started his own family. However, Haruko has her sights set on Naota's son Akio. Can Naota stop Haruko from getting to Akio or will history repeat itself yet again?
1. Vague Threats

**Fooly Cooly: Haruko's Revenge**

**Chapter One: Vague Threats**

* * *

"Takkun...Takkun..."Naota could here a faint voice from a distance calling him a name he hasn't been called in years. "Get Ready Takkun. I'm coming back and this time, I'm coming for your family." Naota shouted at the distant voice, "Get out of my dreams Haruko. You left years ago and I'll be damned if you come after my family." Haruko sneered, "Oh no, I'm so scared. You can deny it all you want Takkun." Naota became frustrated and shouted, " That isn't my name. My name is Naota. Besides, even if you do come back, I am not going to fall for all of your tricks again." Haruko snickered, "You said I was after you. Takkun, you outlived your usefulness a long time ago. If I were you, I would keep an eye on that son of yours. Well, Takkun, I must bid you farewell. Sayonara..."

Naota woke up in a cold sweat. He was lying in his large in the middle of a darkness filled bedroom. Naota wiped the freezing sweat off his brow. "It was just a dream," Naota realized, "but it seemed so real." He crawled out of his bed and looked into a nearby mirror. Staring at his bedridden appearance in the mirror, he realized that it had been over twenty years since Haruko left. Naota found it hard to believe that the man in the mirror was once a little kid that fell for all of Haruko's tricks.

Looking over at the nearby clock he realized that it was 2:30 in the morning. He turned his back to the mirror and sat down at the foot of his bed. Naota heard a rustling in the bed behind him. He looked over to see a woman sit up from out of the blankets."What's wrong Nao? You shouldn't be up this late. You have work tomorrow." She stated. Naota looked over to her and answered, "Nothing important Eri. I had that dream again." Eri got up and sat next to her husband. "The one with Haruko?" She asked. Naota replied, "Yes but this one was different. It seemed more real and see called me Takkun. But the strangest part was that see told me that I need to keep an eye on my son."

Eri showed concern for what her husband said. "Nao, what do you think that means?" Eri questioned. Naota stared at the bedroom floor and shook his head. "I'm worried. Akio is getting to be that age, you know. I just hope that Haruko doesn't return and that if she does come back, Akio is smarter than I was and not make a mistake like I did." Naota said, sighing. Eri, displeased, smacked the back of her husband's head. Naota yelped in pain. Eri smirked at her husband. "Nao, Akio is going to make mistakes sometimes. He has to learn from those mistakes. That is just how life works." Eri said. Naota looked at his wife with loving eyes. "You know Eri, you always were smarter than me. Alright, It is time to get back to sleep." Naota said, climbing back in bed. Eri nodded and followed Naota's lead. After getting situated in bed, Naota said "Tomorrow, I will tell Akio about Haruko. I have put in off for too long." Eri agreed and said, "Goodnight Naota." He replied, "Goodnight, Eri." They both nodded off to sleep.

**Meanwhile, at the Bureau of Interstellar Immigration Headquarters.**

Commander Amarao was looking intently at the big screen of a high-tech computer. He sighed and stared at the nearby digital clock. It read 3:00. Amarao shook his head. He was already 54 years old with no retirement plans ahead of him. Hell, his day job consists of paperwork and staring at nothing but space. Amarao was staring at one of the many computer monitors when he noticed something strange. He looked at what was looking a small spacecraft with no idea of what is was. After sometime, Amarao realized that what he was investigating was a familiar yellow Vespa!" No! It can't be!" He cursed at himself. Amarao stood up from his office chair and ran out of the room to go tell his subordinate.

He found the room where his associate was resting up for her shift. "Lieutenant! Wake up! We have a problem." Amarao yelled at his comrade. Impatiently, he hoisted Kitsurubami onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry and took off down the hallway. When they made it to the control center, Amarao slammed his Lieutenant into a nearby office chair and turned his attention to the various monitors around the room. Kitsurubami blinked and stared at the screen. She recognized the yellow Vespa and begun to type various information in the computer. Amarao glanced at her and begun to ask questions. "Kit, where is she going to land and what is her estimated time of arrival." He asked. Kitsurubami looked at the monitor and responded, '"Her destation appears to be the outskirts of Mabase and her E.T.A. is 11:36 A.M. tomorrow. We are unable to shoot her down. Our anti-air guns don't have that much range."

Amarao sighed. "Alright, in the morning, you gather our best agents and your group will kill Haruko. Forget about capture." Kitsurubami nodded and asked, "Why is she coming back again? Does this have anything to do with Nanadaba?" Amarao responded, "Probably. All I know is something big is about to happen. I will travel to Mabase and warn Naota. Go get some rest. You will need it." Kitsurubami nodded and left.

Amarao closed his eyes and sighed. "Is this really going to happen again." he said.

* * *

Hello Readers. Haruhara Haruko here. Guess who's back? Well I'm not back. But be patient. Sooner or later, I will be here. Next time on Fooly Cooly, "The Prodigal Daughter has Returned.


	2. The Prodigal Daughter Has Returned

**Fooly Cooly: Haruko's Revenge**

**Chapter 2: The Prodigal Daughter has Returned**

* * *

Naota woke to a violent alarm clock sound, signaling for him to wake up. He slapped the top of the screeching alarm clock and rolled out of his comfortable bed. Naota walked into the kitchen of his house and saw Eri sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on her early morning coffee. He muttered a quick good morning to his wife as he passed her on his way to get him some coffee. While pouring his cup of coffee, he stared out the window to see his city of Mabase. Even though he used to resent the city as a younger man, Naota has grown to enjoy the quiet life of working in Mabase. Hell, a lot of things have changed since he was young. Ever since Medical Mechanica left, things have become more quiet in the little Japanese town. Plus, he even begun working at his father's old magazine after Kamon passed away. He did, however, change it from a tabloid magazine to a monthly Mabase-centered magazine. He sighed. Things have calmed down in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the Nandaba's front door. Eri looked at Naota with a questioning look. He shrugged at her and walked to the door. Cautiously, he swung up the door and came face to face with an old man he hadn't seen in ages. The older man spoke up before Naota had a chance to realize what was happening. "Mr. Nandaba, do you remember who I am?". Naota looked the man up and down when he realized it was an old friend from his past. "Amarao, is that you?", he questioned. Amarao nodded and replied, "May I come in? I have urgent news." Naota nodded and opened the door to let Amarao in. Amarao walked into the living room and sat down on the big couch in the center of the room. Naota and Eri sat on the love seat next to the couch. Amarao cleared his throat and begun talking, "I'm going to be straight forward with you guys. Haruko is back and she is own her way to Mabase as we speak. I have sent my Lieutenant to her landing point and her group has strict orders to kill Haruko. We both know that capturing her is almost impossible. We have no idea of her intentions but she is probably headed to this house. Hopefully we are able to kill her when she lands. If we are unable to, you should arm yourselves with these pistols." He then slid his hand into his suit and pulled out a twin pair of Beretta Pistols.

They stare at the man as if he was speaking in a foreign language. Suddenly, Eri spoke up. "Nao, do you think this has something to do with your dream?", she asked. Amarao looked at Naota curiously. "What dream?" he asked. Naota looked at him and told him about his dreams. After hearing about Naota repeated dream, he finally spoke up, "This is bad. If I were you, I would protect that boy of yours with your life. Plus, if you haven't told Akio about Haruko yet, now is the time. Anyways, I have to leave. No telling what is going to happen later. Well, I suggest you guys get your stuff together and protect that boy." With that, Amarao stood up and walked out the door. Eri looked over to her husband and said, "You wake up Akio and I will get Canti."

**Meanwhile, on the Outskirts of Mabase.**

Kitsurubami watched the near noon sky closely as her squad set up their offensive positions. She knew that Haruko was bound to land here any moment. Suddenly, she saw a flying Vespa shooting toward their position. "There she is, team. Open fire!" she yelled as she pulled out her trademark anti-tank sniper rifle. Bullets began to fly toward the Vespa as the group of elite opened fire. The hail fire of bullets struck the flying girl and after a while the bright yellow Vespa exploded into a flash of bright lights. The group ceased fire and stare at the cloud of dark gray smoke above them. Suddenly, the yellow streak of light shot out of the cloud. It hit the ground with a thundering slam and when the bright light cleared, there was an empty Yellow Vespa.

The group looked around them in an attempt to find the alien girl. No matter where they looked, Haruko was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she appear in front of a young agent of the B.I.I. "Howdy." Haruko said casually, as she headbutted the agent. She then flipped around to the agent's back and swung her double-necked guitar at the agent's spine, breaking it into two as he flew in the opposite direction. Kit noticed the fight as soon as her fellow agent was killed by Haruko. "There she is. Kill her!" She commanded. The elites pointed their weapons at Haruko when they opened fire. Haruko ran over and grabbed an agent, blocking the bullets with the agent's back. She then threw the agent at his former comrades. One elite caught his deceased comrade only to be whacked in the skull by Haruko's guitar, killing him instantly. Kitsurubami pointed her rifle at the alien girl. Before she could shoot Haruko, Haruko ran to her, snapped her rifle barrel into two, and headbutted Kitsurubami. Kit fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kitsurubami woke up in a daze minutes later. She groggily woke up to find her entire squad dead. She panicked and ran over to her deceased subordinates. All of them, killed. Not even anything she could do about. Tears began to form in her eyes when she noticed a small note on the body of her killed second-in-command. She picked up the note and read it. _"Dear Kitty, sorry about the mess I left you to clean up. Just be thankful I left you alive. Oh, who am I kidding? I couldn't kill you. You may not know this but I always liked you. Anyway, I must bid you farewell. I am off to bag me a man. Love, Haruko Haruhara."_

**Meanwhile, back at the Nandaba Residence**

"Canti, could you make us some lunch please?" Eri asked the Household Robot politely. Canti nodded his large, TV head and threw on his apron as he walked into the kitchen. Eri sighed and looked out the backdoor to her two favorite men throwing around a baseball.

Naota was always surprised by his son. For some reason, Akio was an outstanding child in all ways. He was amazing at baseball and school, something Nao was average at during his childhood, as well as other things. Naota began to step backwards away from his son. "Double Play,Akio." He told his son. Akio nodded and begun to back. Nao threw the ball up in the air towards his son in a pop-fly form. Akio stood underneath the falling baseball and waited for the ball to fall into his glove. As soon as the ball fell into the glove, he flipped the ball into his left hand and threw it full speed towards his father. Naota caught it without missing a beat. Naota dropped his glove and jogged over to his boy. Akio begun to the same towards his old man. Naota sat down on the grass next to his son. "Good job, Akio. You really are good at baseball. Maybe one day you could play in the big leagues like your uncle." Naota stated while swishing around his sons dark purple hair. "Maybe one day, Dad." Akio said, smiling. Naota chuckled and spoke up, "Listen son, there is something I have been meaning to tell you for many years now. It is about an old friend from my past." Akio asked curiously, "Is this about Aunt Mamimi?" Naota laughed and shook his head. "No," he stated, "This about an old friend named Haruko."

Naota told his son everything; Haruko, his dad, Canti, and even when Naota swung the bat. Akio stood there, shell shocked at his father's story. "That can't be true Dad." Akio said. Naota retorted, "Believe it son. Ask your mother." Akio could believe what he just heard. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the front door. Naota stood up and walked into the house when the knocking became louder and harder. Naota walked through the house and over to the door. When he opened the door, Naota noticed a young girl with familiar pink hair.

"Aloha, Takkun."

* * *

Hello again Reader. Miss Haruhara here. Well, I finally returned to good ole Mabase. Looks a lot of different. Well anyways, I gotta go. See ya. Next time on Fooly Cooly, Episode 3: Revenge of the Vespa Lady.


End file.
